


Thank You, Roman

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose continues to avoid his fiancé Seth Rollins after his "lunatic" remark, but that comes to an abrupt halt after their best friend, Roman Reigns, has some heart-wrenching news to share with them both.





	Thank You, Roman

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON AND COMMENT CAUSE THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! ♡♥

It's been nearly a week since Dean Ambrose had a full-on conversation with Roman Reigns, and he wouldn't even make eye contact with Seth Rollins, after the latter labeled him a lunatic, and the other didn't disprove of it...

"Thanks for the dinner." Dean said, barely eating any of it before grabbing his faux leather jacket to head out.

"Alright, enough's enough." Roman said, walking over to the front door.

"Finally..." Seth muttered, before following after him.

"Rome, step away from the door." Dean said, as he continued to slide on his jacket.

"Hey, you better do as he says, I mean, you don't want him to go all Lunatic Time on us now, do ya?" Seth said, before slightly laughing at him.

"Oh, Sethie... you know what else is funny?" Dean said, before storming towards him, he then grabbed him by the hair.

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" Seth cried out, as he desperately tried to loosen his tight grip on him.

"Yeah? That's the whole freaking point you b!tch!" Dean yelled, causing him to feel the heat of his breathe on his ear.

After Roman realized that Dean really wasn't gonna let him go that easily, he rushed over to help free him, "Let go!"

"You mean after what he said to me? Never!"

"But I have something important to tell you both!"

"Dude, nothing could be more important than ripping out Seth's pretty wavy hair from his roots!"

"I... I have leukemia!" Roman said, not looking back at them even once, but he could feel the heat of their stares though.

"W-what'd you just say?" Dean said, automatically freeing him from his grib.

"Yeah, please say that again." Seth said, forgetting all about the pain that he was currently in.

"I... I have leukemia, but I don't want you guys to pity me or anything... just, sh!t, stop fighting all the time." Roman said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Both of them felt like absolute garbage after hearing that devastating news, and all he wanted was some peace and quiet in his own home... he really was their real life superhero without a cape.

"No crying!" Roman joked, as they both went over to give him a bear hug, and whisper some uplifting stuff in his ear.

After slowly breaking apart, Roman got an idea, "You know what, I don't want this sh!tty news to halt anything or anyone, so how about you two finally tie the knot... tonight?"

"Ro, you know I love your positive attitude, but-"

"But nothing, Seth. You've already waited long enough."

"Hey, how about we tie the knot in the backyard?"

"Nice, Dean! Everything always looks so pretty out there at night."

"H*ll yeah it does, Seth. Okay, so it's final... tonight it is!"

...

"How do I look?" Dean said, it didn't even look like he really tried.

"Um, do you want me to actually be honest, or...?" Seth said, as he looked him up and down in disappointment.

"Oh, so it's that bad, huh?"

"No, no, it's just-"

"Dean! I already told you to wear one of my old suits!"

"Sh!t, sorry Rome... okay, I'll be right back in the suit."

"Ro, thank you so much! I was about to like cry, haha."

"Anytime, Seth. Now let's get everything else together while he gets himself together."

...

"Ta-da!"

"Dean... I don't even know what to say, I mean... you look so gorgeous."

"Yeah... even though my suit on him might be just a few sizes too big though, haha."

"Well, hey, at least Sethie's not wearing this thing, haha."

"And somehow I saw that one coming from a mile away, haha."

"Okay, you two, that's enough laughing for one night, cause it's wedding time!"

...

"I do." Seth said, with tears streaming down his face.

"And you?" Roman said, blinking away the tears from his eyes.

"I do." Dean said, taking a deep breath before sliding the ring on Seth's ring finger.

"And I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

Dean then leaned in to place the most delicate kiss on his lips, 'cause after all, their best friend Roman was watching, so he wanted to keep it classy for him.

"Thank you, Roman!" Seth said, wiping away tears.

"Yeah, you finally made me the luckiest bastard alive." Dean said, as he playfully locked his arms around Seth's neck.

"You guys are welcome." Roman said, trying to wipe the sappy grin off his face.

...

"Mmm, that was the best dinner I've ever had!" Dean said, wiping off his mouth with his long sleeve shirt.

"See, Dean? I was once a horrible cook, but I got better, and I now have leukemia again, but guess what, I'll get-" Roman said, before getting loudly interrupted.

"Better!" Seth screamed, as he waved his hands in the air.

"F*ck yeah he will. And we're gonna be with you every step of the way on your journey to victory." Dean said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks guys." Roman said, getting a little bit choked up.

"And... yeah, I know that you're scared deep down inside, but don't be, 'cause you're gonna beat this."

"Seth is right, you're like the strongest person physically and mentally that we both know, and we have the utmost faith in you."

"Well said, Dean. Because yeah, it sure won't be easy, but just think about everybody else out there with blood cancer just like yourself... show 'em, show 'em that they do have a fighting chance."

"Guys..." Roman said, with tears filling his eyes, finally showing his emotions.

"Shhh." Seth said, getting up to hug him from behind.

"We already know what you're thinking." Dean said, taking Roman's hands into his.

"Now let's cheers to beating the holy sh!t outta this cancer!" Seth said, as he lifted up his wine glass along with his boys.

"1, 2, 3, Cheers!" They all shouted, laughing afterwards.

...

"And why are we watching Titanic again?"

"Seth... I already told you... Dean said he hasn't seen it yet."

"Yeah... big mistake on my part."

Just as Dean was about to fall asleep from pure boredom and Seth was getting to that point himself, they heard a loud knock on the front door, "I'll get it!" Dean and Seth both shouted, racing to the door.

"Well, well, look who it is... my favorite boys!" It was none other than Roman's wife, Galina.

"Man, are we glad to see you!" Seth said, quickly helping her with the luggage.

"I came back as soon as I could after Roman phoned me with the... unsettling news."

"Well, thank goodness for that, 'cause we could really use your positivity day in, day out right about now." Dean said, closing the front door from behind her.

"Ro, look who's here!" Seth said, he couldn't wait to see the look on his brother's face.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Dean said, he was just as excited for this moment.

"Huh? Don't you guys know that I'm still eatin-" Roman said, before stopping right in his tracks.

"Surprise, babe." Galina said, before running over to place a big kiss on his lips.

"Okay, today has officially been the best and worst day of my life, haha." Roman said, referring to having to break the bad news to watching his best friends get married, and to everything else in between.

"I think we can all agree on that one, haha." Seth said, before Dean whispered something in his ear.

"Is everything okay?" Roman said, as he and Galina looked over in discomfort.

"Better than okay." Dean said, biting his bottom lip.

"Can we be excused?" Seth said, giving Roman and Galina a giddy smile.

"Of course." Galina said, flashing back a bright smile.

"T-thank you!" Dean said, as he took one of Seth's hands into his before leading him up the staircase.

"Oops, I totally forgot that it's their wedding night..." Roman said, before really thinking that line through.

"So, you're telling me that I just blindly gave them permission to have..." Galina said, before laughing at herself.

"It'll be okay," Roman said, jokingly giving her a pat on the back, "So, you hungry?"

"No, starving!" Galina said, before they both quickly made their way into the kitchen.

...

"Well, you ready for that wedding night celebration that we've both been dying for?" Dean said, whispering in his ear before gently running his tongue against it, sending chills all through Seth's body.

"You bet I'm ready." Seth said, feeling his heartbeat pick up.

Dean then once again took Seth's hand into his, leading him to the king sized bed, he then dropped down to his knees, and put both his hands on Seth's skinny jeans, pulling everything down.

Seth then gently sat on the bed, before Dean spread apart his legs for him, he then took out a jar of chocolate, smothering it all over Seth's "masterpiece," so that he could really taste good for this special occasion.

"You ready to scream my name?" Dean said, he could feel his mouth began to water.

"Please..." Seth said, he couldn't bare to look at those pink lips any longer.

"Okay, but first lay your sexy self all the way back, and close those puppy dog eyes of yours." Dean said, already sounding out of breath.

"Yes, sir." Seth said, as he carefully followed the instructions, with fantasies flying all through his mind.

Afterwards, Dean took a deep breath, before slowly taking it all in, inch by inch, causing Seth to heavily moan out, but instead of just letting his tongue do all the work, he roughly bite down on it!

"Ouch!" Seth said, jumping up in agony before ironically falling straight back down but this time to the floor.

"Oh, did you really think I'd just forgive you just like that? You didn't even apologize to me, man!" Dean said, before throwing pillows and blankets at him right before stuffing his wedding ring in his mouth, "Suck on that you son of a b!tch!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone whos read this, left kudos or commented on this! ♡ much love! ♥


End file.
